icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LoveMeDo/Ace's Autobiography! :)
Howdy, friends. It's Ace! This is a response to @Amythest444's blog, which was based off of @NerdyNoName's autobiography. If you wanna do this, go for it. A couple of other users already have! :) ● Name: Scheer G. It's pronounced like the word "sheer", not Cher. I hate when people call me Cher. It makes my angry side boil deep inside me. Age: 13 Birthday: September 6, 1998! @PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 and I share a birthday. :) Eye color: Brown Hair color: Brown State: Californ-eye-aye Grade: 8th Favorite colors: I like all colors; I don't really have a favorite. Brown's kind of gross, though. I guess brown hair, brown eyes, brown brownies, or brown nature is okay... but brown isn't a color that you wanna paint your room or anything. That is, unless you're a boring adult's living room. Favorite food: I love food in general (I'm not a picky eater), but my favorite meal is grilled cheese and a coke. My mouth is watering already. Sports: I'm a dancer. You can count that. I love dance and everything, but it's not exactly what I want to be when I'm older. I wish I had tried out for volleyball and actually put in some effort. It looks so fun now. That's another thing I need to add to my long list of regrets. ;_; Extracurricular activities: I just told you I danced. Uh... I used to play piano. You know, until my teacher quit to work at Disneyland. I don't blame her. Disneyland is amazing. <3 Favorite school subject: English, I love writing. :D Least favorite school subject: Algebra 1. My teacher gives us seventy problems a night. Child labor much? Grades: I'm usually a straight A student, but I have two B's right now. I blame this wiki. CURSE YOU ALL FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND DISTRACTING ME FROM STUDYING AND DOING HOMEWORK. Music: I like the Beatles, Maroon 5, Elton John, Adele, Florence + the Machine, Regina Spektor, the Submarines, Rihanna, Christina Grimmie, Jayme Dee, Britney Spears, and Billy Joel. I am very diverse in my music taste. :P One interesting fact: I tend to name all of my stuffed animals really average names. I have a hippo Pillow Pet named Hector, a quacking duck named Kevin, and an elephant stuffed toy named Michael. Another interesting fact: My ringtone is the Pokémon theme song. You know it's catchy! Most embarrassing moment: I've learned that when you learn to laugh at yourself, nothing's embarrassing anymore. xD Favorite T.V. shows: The Twilight Zone, iCarly, Drake & Josh, That's So Raven, Friends, Wizards of Waverly Place, Community, New Girl, Saturday Night Live, The Oprah Show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, America's Next Top Model, The Amazing Race, and Toddlers & Tiaras. Favorite movie: I don't know. It's either Remember the Titans, Spirited Away, The Lion King, Aladdin, or Up. Personality: To be honest, I'm pretty nice in general. I used to be really, really nice on the wiki... but it was gross. I've changed. I think I've got a good balance now. :P I'm pretty mean to @Holy Chiz and @ILoveSeddie1234321, but they both know I'm only joking and love them dearly. :) I get really hyper and weird on chat sometimes. It's amusing. I'm not that funny, but I can be a huge blonde. It's true. Ask @Latersgee. She would totally know a bunch of times that's happened. xD School life: Uh... I've got this group of friends that I hang out with. I'm not popular, but I'm not invisible either? I don't even know, man. Things I hate: Crying, celery, hypocrites, hangnails, scary movies, cupcakes, frosting, cake (UNLESS IT'S ICE CREAM), dentists, doctors, public restrooms, people whose buttcrack shows when they sit, and LMFAO. Things I like: People who achieve their goals by working hard, reading, BROCCOLI, soup, romance, comedy, Seddie, potato chips, and perverts. What? Pervs are always a good time. Favorite YouTubers: Nichole337 forever. My username: @LoveMeDo, but it used to be @AllYouNeedIsSeddie/@Aceystarr. My favorite people on this wiki: I'm much too lazy to list all of the amazing people I'm friends with. ● I doubt anyone actually read this, but I'd understand if you didn't. It's very long. But if you did read all of it, yay. You did it. There's nothing really to comment about, but if you wanna tell me I'm amazing and inspirational... that'd be cool. ;) No, I'm kidding. Thanks for reading! :D --Ace Category:Blog posts